The field of the disclosure relates generally to flight control systems for aircraft, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in generating command trajectories for aircraft.
Automatic flight control systems for aircraft allow aircraft to automatically capture and hold a selected altitude, glideslope, and/or other types of vertical path or trajectory. This is typically accomplished via an autopilot that computes a command trajectory. Based on the computed command trajectory, automatic flight control systems cause various aircraft control surfaces to selectively perform such that the aircraft maneuvers to capture the desired trajectory.